


So You Had A Bad Day

by ghostlywhisperssong



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Diego, Stressed Diego, kinda rough sex?, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhisperssong/pseuds/ghostlywhisperssong
Summary: Diego has hard night working, and needs to destress and relax. The only way to do that is go home to you. Then he found some out a side to you he never  knew before.Disclaimer: This kind of my first time writing/posting something like this, I also wrote this in my notes on my phone so please forgive any formatting errors :).





	So You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make a multi-chapter story out of this.. So let me know what you think in the comments!! I kind of want to make the reader into an oc and have this set before the events of the show.

It had been a bad day. That may have been a bit of an understatement. First it started with the fact that there was robbery that he didn’t get to in time and a family lost their little girl. Then Eudora had blamed him for the murder, not that he did it but that he didn’t do more, which if she had let him explain she would’ve known that her buddies in blue pulled him over and then kept him there when they realized who he was. On top of that she apparently had discovered that he had found someone else and she couldn’t let go, it’s definitely making him a hypocrite for being angry with her for that when he had done the exact same thing to her many times in the past. The only difference was that you weren’t just some passing fling something she absolutely implied. He cared about you deeply, again just honestly, not as much as Eudora, she was his first love, he thought she would be his only. But they had differing morals. That’s what tore them apart.  
But you, you were strong and sweet and vulnerable. You were extremely intelligent and the biggest smartass he knew other than himself and Klaus. It infuriated him sometimes, but you were also funny and spacey, let’s just say he liked you a lot alright?  
Usually just the thought of coming home to you is enough to relax him and let the days stresses melt away but the stress and the frustrating anger clung to him like the humidity that seemed to infest New York he had a damn near heatstroke when he went out today, he still didn’t want to give up the stealth the all black suit gave him so conceded for a compression shirt and going commando in his black cargo pants. Also using the AC on nonstop in his car.  
He pulled his gloves off before he opened the door to their cold apartment an amazing reprieve from the hot night air. You were laying on the couch on your stomach, wearing one of his multiple black sweaters, though it was a lot bigger on you, though your arms were stretched up and under your head, eyes closed peacefully, the shirt had ridden up and were just under the slopes of your ass, your black underwear peaking through.  
He stepped towards but stopped himself, he had forgotten to shut the door he turned and reached and pushed it with his fingers and it clicked shut.  
He heard your sharp intake of breath and inwardly cursed hoping he didn’t wake you up, while your job wasn’t nearly as physically demanding as his it was just as draining sometimes, and he knew if you were sleeping this early, well early by their standards, usually insomnia kept the both of you up till 3 in the morning or later at times. He looked over to you but you were still sleeping lightly so he slowly made his way over to the couch, he couldn’t resist slowly dragging his fingertips across the back of your calves, relishing the feeling of your soft legs, as he walked closer to your face he slowly got on his knees and started rubbing the backs of your thighs slowly up the curve of your ass and to your back, slowly massaging your lower back until you moaned in your sleep and arched into his skilled hands, your subconscious wanting more.  
Not long after your instincts kicked in and you woke up, albeit slowly. Your eyes flashed with panic before realizing it was Diego and you relaxed into his touch. It had been a shitty day, you hadn’t seen him all day yesterday save for when you both collapsed into bed and went to sleep. So you had missed him, and even more so you haven’t had any personal time with him for days, not just sex, you hadn’t cooked dinner together, or watched tv or even just spoken. It sucked but such was life. That didn’t mean it wasn’t bullshit.  
You smiled and pushed your butt in the air stretching like a cat with a long and happy moan as it had pushed out all the kinks and aches, feeling your muscles relax all over. You sat up and back, his hands still gripping your hips as he looked up at you. He didn’t smile back which made you frown inwardly but nevertheless still happy to see him even if he seemed troubled.  
Without a word he slowly got up pulling you off the couch before turning you both quickly and flopping on the couch, pulling you into his lap. In order to balance you instinctively straddle him and out your hand on his firm chest to steady yourself.  
“How was your day?” You asked quietly voice still raspy from sleep.  
He shook his head and looked away, choosing to spare the details which, as it always did, angered you. You weren’t 12 you could handle all the nastiness that happens in the world,, you see it in the news everyday, well whenever you have time to watch the news, but the point still stands. But he insisted that he didn’t want you to deal with it, but the fact that he came home with it on days like these means you dealt with it anyway, even if he didn’t talk about it. It was an argument you weren’t willing to start again tonight. Instead you put your hand against his cheek and took in his appearance happy to see no visible injuries on his visible body parts. He leaned into your touched and you traced his cheekbone with your thumb before moving to his bottom lip moving slowly down to trace his jawline fingers enjoying his stubble before using your fingertips to ghost over his neck before moving down to his shoulders.  
He adjusted his hands on my hips and spread his legs a bit, in turn spreading yours further out. He look at you again and his took his bottom lip between his teeth, your breath caught in your throat thinking of what he would do next.  
A little bit of time passed before you got impatient and decided to make the first move, so you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling yourself closer to him grinding down before lifting up and rocking your hips so you could still get pleasure but tease him at the same time.  
He groaned slowly releasing his bottom lip and letting his head fell back against the couch. Before long he lost his restraint and pressed me harder against his dick and took charge of the speed, pushing up against me at random times making me shake and let my head rest against his right shoulder. He moved his hand and smirked at your whine for the loss of friction but he slowly moved up his back and up to my hair, snaking into it and getting a grip at the base of your scalp. And pulling you away from his shoulder and the moan you let out made him want to take you then and there. But he had a few more plans to act out before then.  
You were shocked at first, he normally wasn’t like this, he wanted to do right by you usually, always in the bedroom, under the covers and it was slow and sensual and loving, it was sweet and you didn’t have the heart that sometimes you liked the opposite, the rough and needy, animalistic fuck. He wasn’t terrible by any means. He was amazing, no doubt about, but it was missing something, by the dark look in Diego’s eyes their sex life won’t be lacking something for much longer.  
“You need to look at me, don’t close your eyes.” He leaned back, with his hand still gripping my hair it pulled me forward.  
“Ride me.” He saw your confused look and used his other hand to start the motion and it dawned that he wanted you to ride his thigh.  
And so you adjusted yourself so his muscled right thigh was between your legs and your hands on his broad chest and slowly rocked against him, your bottom lip between your teeth as you rocked against him, the pleasure slowly building up again. His hand release from your to rest on your thighs before slowly sliding their way up, past the black cotton panties and up to your breasts, and you groaned at the feeling of his rough fingers teasing your nipples and you quickened your pace, trying to chase after your release, breath quickening he started to slide further up and he took of the sweater and your breath quickened at the cold air of the air conditioned apartment. He sat back again taking in your heaving chest and the curves of your body. Slowly you started to give up, it wasn’t enough. You need him to do something. You needed him and his touch. Thankfully he seemed to read your mind. He seized your hair grabbing it into what was roughly a ponytail and pulled back, forcing you arch your back and he leaned forward catch your nipple into you mouth while his other hand snaked around your lower back.  
“I don’t want to go slow.” Your body shook with laughter as you looked at him with shining eyes, you cupped his jaw.  
“I never wanted you to.” With that he growled and picked you up hands on your ass as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You kissed him immediately and moaned at the touch, his tongue expertly sliding into your mouth he pulled back and immediately moved to your jaw, kissing along the side of r and down your neck as he carried you into your shared room. He moved to the spot at the base of your neck and started to suck and nip lightly before your legs met the bed you stood up and reached down and peeled off his tight shirt. He made work of your underwear slowly sliding them down your legs and you quickly kicked them away and threw his shirt in some direction the wasn’t the bed.  
He watch as she got on her knees in front of him and came face-to-chest trying to unbutton his pants, he pushed her so she would lay back and he got on his knees, grabbed the backs of her thighs pulling her to him, her wet entrance by his mouth.  
She shook her head and grabbed his face.  
“I don’t wanna wait, I need you inside me now. Please?” She begged and he couldn’t resist quickly pulling his pants down around his ankles kicking them off as she slid further up the bed. He grabbed his cock stroking it a few times before rubbing it slowly up and down her slit, pushing in slowly.  
He let out a groan at the feeling, he buried his head in her neck and smelled the sweet scent of her body wash. Her right leg was wrapped high around his waist and she dug her nails into his back at the feeling. He waited ample time for the both of them to adjust before pulling back, she let out a gasp at the feeling and she scratched down the length of his back and he hissed at the feeling. But slowly pushing back in, he wanted to keep up the pace, torture her longer but he hadn’t been with her in days and remember her words from before he couldn’t hold back any longer.  
He hadn’t wanted to scare her away with his darker tendencies in bed, not that they were insane but she was so sweet, so innocent that he hadn’t thought she’d like this type of thing. But clearly he had been wrong, so so wrong.  
So he sped up, long hard strokes her moan and grab his biceps, she started to meet his thrusts until he lifted her left leg up and pushed it forward, changing the angle completely. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a litany of curses as she arched into him.  
You couldn’t believe the way he made you feel, pounding into you in a way he never had before. It felt almost too good, like he taken your breath away and it felt like you couldn’t do anything except moan his name. He bent down and took your nipple into his mouth biting slightly, the hand he wasn’t using to hold my leg slid between us and found your clit rubbing it in a figure eight.  
Pulling his head away from your breast you reached forward pushing your lips against his, he kissed back but pulled away quickly with a few parting pecks.  
“Are you almost there?” You couldn’t even say anything opting for a nod focusing on the pleasure.  
It seemed to hit you from all directions, you wanted to move away but he had you effectively pinned you under his weight. It wasn’t long before but started to build that pressure in your stomach mounting to an unimaginable degree, you cried out and arched into him as it was released, you’d barely noticed that he’d groaned and that his thrusts slowed but continued to buck into you. You seemed to shake, not yet coming down he’s buried his face into your now sweat slick neck. You wrapped your arms around him as he slowly came down, too sensitive to pull out, and to be honest he wanted to stay as close to you as possible.


End file.
